A Tale Of Two Sisters
by Divinely Ethereal
Summary: Anna is very different from her older sister Nina. While Nina is the model daughter and the most popular student, Anna is the child nobody seems to want. Until a twist of fate turns the tables....[Twoshot]
1. Chapter 1: As Different As Day And Night

**A Tale Of Two Sisters**

_**A/N: This is my first Anna fic, tribute to all the Anna likers out there.**_

_**It's 180 degrees different from all the Anna fics I've ever read, and I**_

_**think it's original. Please, people, REVIEW! It's the only way I get to**_

_**know what you think; I'm not a mind reader, you know.**_

**Chapter I: As Different As Day And Night**

_Wysteria Park, 7:00 pm_

A young girl could be seen sitting on one of the few swings the neighbourhood children had not yet managed to vandalise. Her arms were coiled around the chains, and she was staring listlessly at her own feet, her eyes glassy with unshed tears, her whole body trembling with the effort it took to suppress her sobs. She felt abandoned by everyone, save for the mournful clicking of the metal chains that kept her company, and echoed her mood.

_Why,_ Anna kept asking herself, _oh why_? And unbidden into her mind came a second voice, the voice that spoke with her parents' disappointment, her teachers' authority, even Nina's loftiness and arrogance: in other words, the voice of the truth. Snippets of conversation burst like bubbles in her mind:

_I wish you could have been more like your sister..._

_Mediocre to the last degree..._

_You're nothing, Anna..._

She was thirteen for goodness' sake, trying so hard to see where she fit in, attempting to carve out her own identity, and yet, people had their own plans and expectations laid for her; she was supposed to be a "chip off the old block", and by that they did not mean her parents, but her sister, Nina.

Nina. There had been a time, not too long ago, when Anna had idolised her older sister. Now that seemed eternities ago. Now Anna could not think of Nina without hatred and bitterness suffusing her heart. Perhaps it had something to do with Nina's academic superiority. She was a straight A student, while Anna had to make do with B's and the occasional C. Maybe it had to do with Nina's looks. At fifteen, she was blessed with voluptious curves, luxuriously thick blond hair that cascaded down her back, and cerulean blue eyes that resembled fragments of a clear summer sky. Anna on the other hand, at thirteen, had few curves to speak of, she was pale and mousey haired, and did not receive the automatic regard given to blondes. Then again, her bitterness might have been due to Nina's social status. She was at the top of the ladder, one of the popular ones, the elite,while Anna was hovering just above the bottommost rung.Whereas Nina was constantly flanked by half a dozen giggling girlfriends, and admired by a score of boys, Anna was virtually invisible to them all.

But if Nina had left her well alone,then perhaps things would have been dramatically different for Anna. Fact was, Nina never missed an opportunity to taunt her younger sister, to remind her of how inferior she was, and Anna was used to those daily doses of torture. She was used to hearing things like "Anna's adopted"; it was Nina's classical answer to people who wondered why the sisters were so different. "She's a clumsy clod" was another Nina-fashioned response to anyone asking why Anna was so accident prone. But hadn't it been Nina who had surreptitiously set her sister's dress on fire when Anna had been trying to light the candles on her birthday cake once? Hadn't it been Nina who had tampered with Anna's saddle, when they were learning how to ride, so that Anna had been thrown from her mount, and was lucky to avoid serious injury?

Why was Nina constantly out to get her?Anna wondered. She suddenly recalled how she had been stuck with Nina and her friends in summercamp last year; she had called her parents on the first night, and begged them to return her home. She shook her head, attempting to clear it, but found herself sparking more memories in her mind: Nina's last slumber party, when she and her friends had doubled over in laughter after reading the contents of Anna's secret diary. Anna's cheeks flushed at this thought, but she continued to turn the wheel of memory. She had a flashback of herself in Nina's bedroom, which was out of bounds to her, searching the inner contents of the wardrobe for her favourite pair of silk stockings, which she was sure Nina had stolen. She had found instead a small packet of a powder-like substance, along with a syringe and needle. She remembered thinking naively,_what a strange hiding place for the equipment of a science experiment, _before Nina had come tearing into the room, and had slapped her and screamed abuse her way. Their mother, who remained ignorant of Anna's finding, had told her to respect her sister's privacy.

And now it was time for Anna to relive her worst memory yet: of Christopher, Nina's current boyfriend, who had once noticed Anna, had smiled at her and helped her with her books. Anna had been foolish enough to consider sending him a thank you letter by e-mail." Dear Chrissy",it had started,"with love", it had ended. A draft of the letter had been saved, and Anna had been logged on, when her mother had asked her to run an errand. Nina had come, checked Anna's mail, forwarded it to one of her friends, and asked him to spam it to the entire student body of their school. The next day, Anna had been humiliated before everyone, while Nina had sat there, nonchalantly applying her makeup.

As Anna's mind reeled back to the present, she remembered why she was sitting in this desolate little park in the first place. She had not been able to stand the sight of Christopher as he had turned up to whisk Nina off to the spring dance. She had not wanted to see them kissing, so she had slipped out of the house, unnoticed. But now as she glanced at the digital display of her watch, she realised with a jolt that she had been sitting there for four straight hours. Surely her parents had missed her?

Anna jogged all the way home and stopped breathlessly at the front door, noticing how the lights were all out and the curtains were drawn. Were her parents out as well? She entered and found them huddled in the kitchen, her father's arms draped over her mother, who was shaking like a leaf. " It's all right, I'm here," she told them. Richard Williams looked up at her, his eyes voids of despair, and and Anna instantly knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Mum, Dad, what's wrong?" she asked, near panic.

"It's Nina..." her father whispered.

_**A/N: That's all for now. Wonder what's wrong with Nina...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Drastic Changes

**Chapter II: Drastic Changes**

_**A/N: Namco will always own Tekken. **_

_**Thanks for the support so far!**_

_**I hope you like the conclusion!**_

It turned out that Nina Williams, the star student and the most popular girl, had been date-raped. This proved to be a turning point for the two Williams sisters.

Shortly after the incident, the Williams family moved to another town, in an effort to make Nina forget her traumatizing experience. Nina, however, was most unresponsive. She refused to attend her therapy sessions, confining herself to her room most days, and she maintained a stony silence during meals. Anna soon found herself looking at an emaciated shadow of her sister: her hair had lost its lustre, becoming lank, and her eyes had lost their sparkle, becoming dark and hollow voids. Anna would sometimes compare Nina to a wilting flower.

Nina's misfortune was Anna's salvation. She found herself becoming closer to her mother all of a sudden. Perhaps Sarah Williams thought that, now she had practically lost one daughter, she ought to cling to her other with all her remaining strength. When Anna had her period that same year,her mother sat her down for some woman-to-woman talk that Anna was sure Nina had been spared from, on account of her being the model daughter who knew her own good.

Anna would thoroughly enjoy her mother's company. She would sit and watch as her mother brushed her beautiful blond hair, and meticulously applied her makeup.Once, when her mother had not been around, Anna had experimented with some of her lipstick. Sarah had then entered the room.

"What are you doing?" she had asked sharply, and when Anna had whirled around to face her, Sarah's face split into a grin." Actually, this lipstick does suit you, Anna dear," she had conceded. From then on, the two would often be seen sitting on Anna's bed at night, polishing their nails and giggling like giddy school girls.

Anna would often wish that she could have a similar relationship with her father. As it were, Nina's plight only seemed to tighten the bond between Richard Williams and his eldest daughter. When Nina finally came out of her shell, she spent many hours training with her father in the deadly arts of assassination. Much to her chagrin, Anna would not be allowed to train with them; her father would accuse her of being " much too shallow and frivolous for such a challenging art". But Sarah Williams would take it upon herself to instruct Anna in her own area of expertise: bone martial arts.

Anna's apprehension at starting out at her new school soon faded. Now that Nina was out of the picture, Anna would find herself, for the first time in her life, the centre of attention. Everyone would gravitate towards her, telling their jokes and paying their compliments. It felt good to finally fit in.

But whenever she ran into Nina at home, Anna would inwardly cringe from her sister: Nina, completely cold and stoic, in her training outfit, with her hair tied back in a ponytail; Nina who would still be attractive despite her lifeless eyes; Nina, who would continue to tease her mercilessly, wiping out what small amount of pity Anna had had for her plight. And Nina would push past her, muttering,"slut", and Anna would glance down at her revealing top, her mini-skirt and her high heels, and would suddenly feel extremely low.

Whenever Anna had had such encounters with Nina, she would go back to her room and strip off in front of her full-length mirror. She would scrutinize her flat belly, her voluptuous curves, her short brown hair blown glass-straight, even her thick , curly lashes and her sensuous cherry lips. She would then think of her soft, silky voice, her seductive laugh and her flirtatious demeanor.

And suddenly, it was a stranger's face and figure Anna would be seeing in the mirror. _I'm a fake,_she would be thinking, _and it's all Nina's fault._ Yes, Nina had forced her to assume this new identity; it was the only way for Anna to feel secure and whole beside her sister, but now Nina had snatched Anna's sense of self-worth. _Slut;_ this word would be echoed by the walls of Anna's mind.

_No-one knows the real me,_ she would reflect with great sadness. Yes, the real Anna Williams would be skipping happily in the park or watching reruns of _Tom & Jerry_, and not worrying about things like parties and boys and being popular.

A tear would suddenly run down her cheek, and she would quickly wipe it away, change back into her outfit and wait for that evening's date, determined to live in her own fantasy world while it lasted, before the clock chimed midnight, and the magic wore off, and she found herself a reject once more.

**The End**

_**A/N: Ookay; that was my first twoshot; feedback please!**_


End file.
